Thanks to the prevalence of the Internet, people equipped with computer devices can send electronic messages to specific or non-specific recipients easily. In this regard, electronic messages include e-mails, instant messages (IMs), or articles published on a specific Website (such as a blog or a social networking Website.) In general, in addition to a text message, an electronic message can include an attachment thereto. The attachment, which comes in the form of a file, such as a picture, an audio, or a spreadsheet, is inserted into the electronic message by the sender.